Give It To Love
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Naruto tersenyum melihat semua hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang kurang. WARNING :Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, OOC, PWP, SongFict. DON’T LIKE, DON'T READ! special for Naru's Birthday


Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, OOC, PWP, typo, SongFict. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!

Special Thank's to My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

**GIVE IT TO LOVE**

**Song by : Anggun C. Sasmi**

**Presented by :**

**Akaneko the Demon Queen**

**Special for Naruto's Birthday**

Flying away to the fantasy

I'll take your body and move with me

'Cause tonight give it to love

Tonight…

Seorang pemuda sedang memandangi langit malam penuh bintang di jendela kamar apartemennya. Rambut pirangnya yang selalu tampak berantakan tertiup angin. Bola mata biru bagaikan langit cerah miliknya tampak gelap karena minimnya cahaya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat dan teringat sesosok pria yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Tidak. Tapi tidak dihatinya. Dia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan melirik kearah jam yang berada dimeja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Matanya melihat kearah benda-benda yang tak jauh dari sana. Dengan perlahan dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja kecil itu. Terdapat banyak benda diatasnya. Itu semua adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari seorang-orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat semua hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Mereka begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang kurang. Walaupun orang-orang yang disayanginya selalu ada disisinya dan menghiburnya, tetap saja ada sebuah lubang yang hilang diantaranya. Itu semua karena ada orang yang selalu ditunggu kepulangannya. Orang yang selalu dikejarnya. Orang yang membuat dirinya lebih berarti. Orang yang telah menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa kesal, tapi karena itulah hari-harinya menyenangkan. Orang yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar apabila berada didekatnya. Orang yangmembuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya yang dingin. Naruto sangat merindukan sosok orang yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke…"

"Dobe…"

Jantung Naruto terasa robek ketika mendengarnya. Suara yang berat dengan nada datar dan dingin yang dikenlanya. Suara yang telah terpatri jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Naruto ingin segera menoleh kearahnya, tapi dia begitu takut. Takut bahwa yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah ilusinya semata. Ilusi diantara semua mimpi yang ada dihatinya. Rasa dihati yang membuat kinerja otaknya melambat. Suara Naruto seolah tercekat.

"Sa-Sasuke… Benarkah itu… Kau?"

"Dobe…"

Kembali suara itu membuat jantungnya seolah terkoyak. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Disana, dihadapannya, berdiri sesosok pria dengan gagahnya. Postur tubuh tinggi, tegap dengan kulit putih sedikit pucat. Rambut hitam kelam yang mencuat kebelakang dengan iris mata yang berwarna senada.

"Sasuke…"

Tak salah lagi. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-Teme. Orang yang menjadi rivalnya dalam bertarung dan bertengkar. Sahabat yang mengakui keberadaan dirinya. Dan… Pria yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa…"

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya. Semua berputar dalam pikirannya. Tapi hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup diucapkannya. Satu kata ambigu yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya.

Feel around, hear the sound

Close your eyes, taste the night

Don't care of anything or anyone outside

No boundaries, mysteries

Trust in me, can't you see?

Only wanna have your body next to me

To set you free

"Kenapa…"

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Mata biru langitnya memancarkan rasa keterkejutan, penasaran, serta ketidakpercayaannya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Tapi diantara itu semua, terpancar kerinduan yang dalam.

"Sasuke… Kenapa…"

Lagi, suaranya menyebut namaku dan mengucapkan kata itu. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Jari-jari putihku menyentuh wajahnya yang memiliki tiga buah garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya. Sesaat tubuhnya tersentak ketika tangan dinginku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki suhu lebih tinggi dariku.

"Sasuke… Ke-Kenapa…"

"Ssssshhh…" potongku sambil menempelkan ibu jariku dibibir lembutnya.

Aku tak ingin lagi mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti dari perasaan dirinya, tetapi tak dapat diselesaikannya. Sungguh. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tak perlu lagi diucapkan. Aku sudah mengerti hanya dengan melihat kilauan permata di dalam bola mata indahmu, Naruto.

Kudongakan dagunya agar bola mata safirnya berpandangan dengan mata onyxku. Ya, keindahan di dalam bola mata itu tak berubah. Tidak. Kini jauh lebih indah. Dimatanya terpantul bayangan akan diriku. Di dalam matanya hanya ada aku. Aku yang hina ini.

"Sasu…"

Aku tak membiarkannya melanjutkan yang ingin diucapkannya. Kubungkam bibir mungilnya dengan bibir dinginku. Kurasakan dirinya yang seolah membeku. Matanya berkilat tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dialaminya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi aku tahu dia menikmatinya. Kurasakan bibir lembutnya yang pasrah. Tak lama kulepaskan diriku darinya.

"Sa…Sasu…"

"Otanjoubi omedetou… Dobe…"

Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak kaget. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Senyuman yang tak pernah kuberikan pada siapa pun selain hanya untuk dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang merona. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Manis. Aku mengerti pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat dingin mencium dirinya. Mungkin Kami-sama pun tak pernah menyangka akan hal yang telah kulakukan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke… Kenapa…"

Lagi, Naruto merapalkan kata itu bagaikan mantra. Aku memeluk dirinya yang terpaku. Aku tahu dia sangat terkejut dengan sikapku ini padanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memeluk seseorang setelah menciumnya. Dimanakah martabat dan harga diri seorang 'Uchiha' dari diriku? Persetan dengan itu semua. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Tak perduli dengan nama besar 'Uchiha' yang kupikul. Aku hanya ingin dirinya. Memeluk dirinya yang telah lama kurindukan. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku agar dia dapat kumiliki walaupun hanya sekejap saja.

Flying away to the fantasy

I'll take your body and move with me

'Cause tonight give it to love

Tonight…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

Naruto membeku ditempatnya. Setelah mencium dirinya, kini Sasuke memeluk dirinya. Sungguh. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan dan sikap yang tiba-tiba dari Uchiha muda ini.

Apa maksud dari kedatangannya dihadapan Naruto? Kenapa dia menciumnya? Kenapa senyumnya begitu indah? Kenapa dia memeluknya? Kenapa sikapya tiba-tiba berubah? Apa maksud dari semuanya? Tapi… Naruto tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Sosok yang selalu dinantinya kini ada dihadapannya. Menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan memeluknya. Aroma tubuhnya begitu lembut. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ingin terus seperti ini.

"Naruto… Suki da yo…" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Kembali, Naruto dikejutkan oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Benarkah yang baru saja dikatakannya? Sasuke mengatakan 'suki' padanya. Dia menyebut nama Naruto begitu lembut. Benarkah yang diucapkannya? Tapi…

"Uso…" lirih Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang tertutupi poni pirangnya.

"Uso… Uso… Usotsuki…" gumam Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. "Mou… Uso ja nai yo… Sasuke…" lirihnya sambil mencengkram baju Sasuke dengan kuat. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Dobe…"

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Naruto tak meresponnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendongakan wajah Naruto agar berhadapan padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat hati Sasuke menjadi miris. Air mata bening berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Semua perasaannya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya memang salah. Salah karena telah menyakiti dan meninggalkan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Gomen… Gomennasai, Naruto… Hontou ni gomennasai…" ucapnya lirih.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sehingga butiran air matanya terjatuh dengan lembut.

"Sasuke…"

"Aku tahu… Aku tak pantas mengatakannya… Dan… Aku juga seorang pembohong…" ucapnya sambil memandang tajam kedalam bola mata biru Naruto. "Bohong… Ya… Bohong jika aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Bohong jika aku tak ingin menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotorku ini. Bohong jika aku tak menginginkan dirimu yang indah ini hanya untuk dirku sepenuhnya. Sungguh. Hanya kau yang aku cintai… Naru~"

Mata onyx itu terbelalak karena terkejut. Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, sepasang bibir lembut menggoda telah membungkam mulutnya. Tak percaya Naruto menciumnya.

Get from a lip, finger tips

All you need, you can give

Like everything at anytime, don't you please?

No telling lier, just can praise

I want you to feel night is trough

Just show me, every single thing a man can do

All you can do

Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Sinar matamu telah meyakinkanku. Maaf. Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh. Tapi aku begitu takut. Takut jika aku tersakiti karenamu. Entah kenapa perasaan itu jadi menghantuiku. Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi tentangmu sehingga mengaburkan bayanganmu yang sesungguhnya dalam diriku. Sungguh. Maafkan diriku ini yang telah menjadi seorang pengesut.

Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan bibirku darinya.

"Ore mo suki da yo… Teme…" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya aku dapat mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang sudah lama kusimpan untuknya. Terhalang oleh rasa penyesalan dalam diriku dan janji yang kubuat. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku benar telah mengatakannya padamu, Teme.

"Hn. Aku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya yang juga tersenyum lembut.

"Hehe… Teme…"

Sasuke memeluk pinggangku perlahan dan kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher ptuihnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada diriku dan meniadakan jarak diantara kami. Menyatukan bibir dinginnya dengan bibirku. Menciumku penuh kelembutan. Sasuke menjilat bibirku, dan perlahan aku membuka sedikit bibirku agar dia dapat menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutku. Setelah puas menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutku, dia mulai mengajak lidahku untuk bergerilya bersamanya. Aku mengikutinya untuk 'bermain'. Tak kusangka kalau aku juga harus kalah darinya dalam hal ini. Aku benci dengan Uchiha Teme ini karena dia selalu menang dariku.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan dinginnya telah menyusup kedalam bajuku dan membelai lembut punggungku. Tangan lainnya meremas bokongku dengan lembut diatas celanaku. Hal ini membuatku tersentak dan mengerang tertahan diantara ciuman.

"Nnn… Ngh… Hmm…"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya hingga saliva yang menghubungkan antara lidah kami pun terputus. Mata kami saling beradu. Kulihat didalam bola mata onyxnya yang tajam terdapat bayangan diriku. Dia memandangku penuh akan sirat cinta. Sasuke mencintaiku.

Sasuke mencium jenjang leherku sehingga membuatku mendongakan kepalaku dan mendesah.

"Ah… Sasu… Ke…"

"Milikku…" gumamnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Dobe…"

"Sa-Sasuke… Ngh… Aku… AH~"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan menggunakan tangan kananku. Aku tak ingin suaraku terdengar hingga keluar. Ini semua karena tangan Sasuke yang meraba tonjolan didadaku. Tangan satunya meremas bokongku seolah menggoda. Tangan kiriku mencoba untuk mendorong tubhnya agar menjauh, tapi tak bisa. Rasanya tenagaku lemas saat disentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan suaramu? Perdengarkan suara indahmu padaku, Dobe," bisiknya menggoda.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Teme menyebalkan. Dia terus saja menggodaku. Hentikan…

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menarik tangan kananku yang sedang menutupi mulutku dari suara desahanku yang akan keluar. Aku bernafas lega ternyata tangan kanannya sudah tidak bermain-main didadaku.

"Akakn kutujukan padamu, apa itu arti cinta… Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" desahku.

DEGH.

"AAH~…"

Flying away to the fantasy

I'll take your body and move with me

'Cause tonight give it to love

Tonight…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

Naruto mengerang ketika tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh diantara selangkangannya. Memainkannya menggoda walaupun masih terbalut celana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke.

"A... Ah... Sasuke... Ja-Jangan..."

"Jangan? Benarkah yang kau katakan? Tapi tubuhmu tidak berkata demikian,"

"Uh... Nn... Ja-Jangan menggodaku... Ah... Teme... Ah..."

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu," bisik Sasuke lembut sambil menjilat telinga Naruto. "Memanjakan hati dan tubuhmu yang haus akan sentuhan dariku. Kau menginginkan ini sejak lama, bukan?" ucapnya lagi.

"A-Aku... Ngh... Tidak... Ah..."

"Benarkah? Tapi 'disini'..." ucap Sasuke sambil meremas 'sesuatu' diselangkangan Naruto.

"AAAAHH~... Teme..." erang Naruto.

"...Sudah bergairah... Dobe..." bisiknya menggoda.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto sudah lama menginginkan hal ini. Tubuhnya mengkhianati kata-katanya. Dia memang ingin disentuh Sasuke. Kerinduan tak hanya pada hatinya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Sasuke... Kumohon... Sentuh aku... Lebih lagi..." pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto. Tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Naruto yang biasanya ceria ternyata bisa berubah menjadi manja seperti ini. tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menyukainya yang seperti ini. Sisi Naruto yang manja menampakan diri Naruto yang berbeda. Naruto yang saat ini terlihat menggairahkan dimata Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan lembut. Membawanya dalam sensasi yang memabukan. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke membawa Naruto keatas ranjangnya. Saling melumat satu sama lain untuk dapat lebih merasakan lawannya. Naruto melepaskan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke untuk mengambil nafas. Kesempatan ini Sasuke gunakan untuk menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Naruto. Tampak dada berkulit tan seksi dengan dua tonjolan kecil menggoda yang telah mengeras. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke..."

Suara desahan Naruto seolah membuat Sasuke gila dan hilang kendali. Suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan memohon untuk meminta lebih. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke juga telah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Tapi dia ingin menikmati momen ini dengan perlahan. Walaupun dia begitu menginginkan Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, tapi dia tidak ingn terburu-buru. Tak ingin terbakar oleh nafsu birahi begitu saja. Dia tak ingin menjadi budak nafsu dihadapan orang yang dicintainya yang kini dapat disentuhnya.

"Bersabarlah, Naruto... Biarkan aku menikmati setiap waktu yang ada. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan diriku yang tak terkendali nantinya. Aku tak ingin melakukannya denganmu hanya karena nafsu yang menguasaiku, tapi juga cinta..." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Naruto memandang jauh kedalam bola mata onyx Sasuke. Ada begitu banyak cinta untuknya disana. Naruto tak perlu takut lagi akan kebenaran cinta Sasuke padanya. Dia menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke yang berada diwajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Sasuke..." ucap Naruto. "Perlakukan aku dengan baik..."

"Ya..."

Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut. Dan Naruto pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher putih Sasuke. Jari-jari dingin Sasuke bermain-main ditonjolan dada Naruto. Membuat kekasihnya mengerang tertahan. Tangan tan Naruto meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dengan lembut dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ingin lebih merasakan Sasuke setelah lama kini dapat bersentuhan dengannya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan kini beralih dileher Naruto. Mencium ditempat sensitif Naruto dan membuat tanda disana. Membuat Naruto mendesah karena sensasinya.

"Ah... Sasuke..."

"Kau milikku, Naruto. Kali ini... Takkan kulepaskan lagi..." gumam Sasuke.

"A-Ah... Sasuke... Ah... Ngh..."

Dengan lidahnya Sasuke bermain ditonjolan dada kanan Naruto. Tangannya memainkan dada satunya lagi. Berhasil membuat Naruto mendesah, tapi Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merona karena menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke dan juga karena malu. Masih dengan memanjakan didada Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"Jangan sembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya dariku, Naruto... Keluarkan semua perasaanmu selama ini padaku... Akan kubayar semuanya mulai saat ini..."

"Ah... Sa-Sasuke... Aku... Nn... Ngh..."

"Ya... Seperti itu..."

Perlahan Sasuke membuka celana yang dikenakan Naruto. Melucuti semuanya sehingga tampaklah kejantanan Naruto yang telah menegang berwarna kemerahan. Terdapat cairan bening diujungnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Disentuhnya ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Dengan lembut jari-jari tangan Sasuke memijitnya.

"Hyaah... Sa-Sasuke... A-Ah... Ah... Ng... Sasu..."

Wajah Naruto yang merona terlihat begitu indah. 'Cantik' dan 'manis'. Suara desahan yang dikeluarkannya bagaikan sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut. Tubuhnya yang berkulit kecoklatan menggeliat menggairahkan. Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini. Begitu ekspresif. Melebihi Naruto yang biasanya ceria bagaikan matahari. Dirinya yang saat ini juga lebih indah.

"Sa-Sasuke... Ng... Aku juga... Ah... Ingin... Melihat... Uh... Dirimu... Yang sesungguhnya... Ahng..." ucap Naruto diantara desahannya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam diam. Didalam bola mata biru itu tersirat akan gairah cinta. Dia ingin saling berbagi cinta dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah..."

Lalu Sasuke melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Membuatnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, sama seperti Naruto. Mata biru Naruto memandangi tubuh Sasuke hingga kebawah membuat wajah Naruto semakin merona. Kejantanan Sasuke ternyata juga sudah menegang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Sasuke tahu akan ekspresi Naruto. Dia menindih tubuh Naruto dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan... Naruto..."

"AAH~ Sasuke..."

Kembali Naruto dibuatnya mengerang dengan memanjakan kejantanannya oleh tangan dingin Sasuke. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke lebih memanjakannya. Membawanya kealam mimpi yang nyata. Dunia baru yang akan mereka capai bersama.

"Sa-Sasuke... Ah... Ngh... A-Aku sudah... Haah... Ah..."

"Aku mengerti..."

Sasuke mempercepat tempo permainannya dikejantanan Naruto. Membuat desahan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras. Wajahnya merona merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menikmati reaksi Naruto yang tampak bergairah. Tubuh Naruto mengejang dan gemetar ketika puncak kenikmatan menguasai dirinya. Cairannya tumpah diatas tubuhnya dan ditangan Sasuke.

"HYAAAH~... Sasuke..."

"Naruto... Lihat dirimu... Begitu menggairahkan..." lirih Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menjilati tubuh Naruto yang berlumur cairannya. Mengecap rasa Naruto yang 'manis'. Satu jari tangan Sasuke yang masih berlumur cairan Naruto dimasukan kedalam lubang Naruto. Tubuh Naruto tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus menjilati tubuh Naruto. Jari keduanya dimasukan membuat Naruto mengerang.

"AAH~... Sa-Sasuke... Sakit..."

"Bertahanlah, Naruto... Ini tak akan lama..."

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan didalam lubang Naruto. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag agar lubang itu sedikit melebar. Jari ketiga dimasukan dan membuat Naruto kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"AAAH~... Sasuke! Sa-Sakiiitt..."

"Naruto..."

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan tangan satunya memanjakan kejantanan Naruto kembali agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit ditubuh bawahnya. Sementara itu ketiga jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Naruto terus bergerak maju mundur dan mencari titik terdalamnya yang akan membuat Naruto seolah melayang.

"HAAAH~..."

Sepertinya Sasuke menemukannya. Disentuhnya lagi titik itu dan membuat Naruto kembali mengerang nikmat. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari sana. Mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Naruto.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto. Ini akan sakit... Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah..." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Naruto memandang kedalam bola mata onyx Sasuke. Dia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan hal itu, tersirat dari mata kelamnya. Dan Naruto pun tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya... Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto dengan lembut, lalu mencium bibirnya. Dia menuntun tangan Naruto untuk memeluk lehernya.

"Berpeganganlah padaku... Tunjukan semua perasaanmu padaku sehingga aku punya alasan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi... Selamanya..."

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu mencium bibir dingin Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang Naruto. Naruto tersentak karenanya.

"Hegh... A-Ah... Aa... Hhh... Sa-Sasuke..."

"Naruto... Ngh..."

Kejantanan Sasuke yang berukuran luar biasa itu menerobos pertahanannya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya seolah terkoyak. Tanpa sadar kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk kulit punggung Sasuke hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang menggenangi matanya. Sasuke pun tak memperdulikan luka yang ada dipunggungnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbawa nafsu karena kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sensasi yang memabukan, tapi dia tidak boleh terlena begitu saja. Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang begitu keras.

"AAAAAAHHH~ SASUKE!!!"

Air mata berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya mengalir dipipinya. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto, lalu tangannya memijit kejantanan Naruto dengan lembut. Berusaha membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Maaf... Naruto...

"Sa-Sasuke... Ng... Tidak... Hhh... Ma-Maafkan aku... Telah melukai... Tubuhmu... Ah..."

"Hn. Tak usah kau perdulikan..."

"Ta-Tapi... Hmm~"

Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Naruto kembali.

"Sudahlah..." ucap Sasuke. "Naruto... Bolehkah aku..."

"Ya..." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya ujung kejantanannya yang masih berada didalamnya. Naruto menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum Sasuke menghantam dirinya. Sasuke mgnhentakan kejantanannya dengan keras jauh kedalam tubuh Naruto sehingga membuatnya mengerang ketika kenikmatan menjalar ditubuhnya.

"HYAAAAHH~... SASUKE... AAH~..."

"Ngh... Naruto..."

Kembali Sasuke menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan kenikmatan. Mereka bergerak bersama dalam irama yang memabukan. Nafas beradu dengan cepat. Suara-suara desahan bagaikan lantunan sebuah lagu. Dalam gairah cinta yang membara, kini mereka dapat bersatu. Sensasi kenikmatan yang membawa mereka kedalam dunia indah dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Mencapai kesempurnaan dalam bercinta.

"Sa... AAH... Sasuke... A... Aishiteru... Ah... Ngh... Hhh..."

"Na-Naruto... Hhh..."

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya diatas tubuhnya dan Sasuke. Membuatnya melayang jauh bahkan melebihi apa yang disebut langit ketujuh. Indahnya dunia bagaikan mimpi seolah berputar dikepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang telah beberapa kali mengeluarkan benihnya jauh didalam tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasa dirinya penuh akan Sasuke. Tapi ini yang terakhir bagi mereka dalam berbagi cinta untuk malam ini.

"Ah... Ah... Ngh... Sa-Sasuke... Haah... Ah... HYAAAHH~..."

"NA-NARUTO... NGH..."

Puncak kenikmatan telah mereka capai yang terakhir kalinya untuk malam ini. Walaupun begitu, gairah cinta mereka belumlah padam. Bahkan mungkin setelah ini akan semakin membara dalam memadu cinta.

Malam semakin larut. Tubuh Naruto begitu lemas dan kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

"Tidurlah..." ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Sasuke... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." rengek Naruto.

"Tidak akan... Aku akan terus bersamamu... Sekarang, tidurlah..." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut.

Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebatas dada, lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto yang telah terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Diperhatikannya pemuda 'manis' yang menampakan wajah damai itu. Pemuda inilah yang telah menarik hatinya dari kegelapan. Pemuda inilah yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus dan memberikan segelanya padanya. Hanya pemuda inilah satu-satunya cahaya penerang dalam kegelapan dirinya. Selamanya, takkan pernah lagi Sasuke melepaskan hangatnya tangan yang kini digenggamnya. Bahkan Kami-sama sekalipun tak dapat memisahkannya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut.

"Oyasuminasai... Dobe..."

Flying away to the fantasy

I'll take your body and move with me

'Cause tonight give it to love

Tonight…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

Take me to the higher ground

Take me to the higher…

~OWARI~

KYAAAAA~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAA~

Setelah begadang2 gaje muter2in otak (?) sampe pusing kelilingnya ga kelar2. inspirasi dari lagunya 'jeung' Anggun C. Sasmi – Give It To Love. Makasih udah ngasih teksnya sama Neko ya, Mizu adikku yg baek... *Ngelus2 kepala Mizu*

Mizu : Jangan ngelus2!!! Mizu bkn anak kecil!!!

"NEKOOOOO~"

NekoMizu : *nengok*

Naru : NEKOOOO!!! LO YG NYEBARIN FOTO2 GUE SAMA SASUKE WAKTU LAGI –piiiipp- KAN?!!!! Gue tau dari Sakura yg dateng ke gue sambil bawa foto2 gue sama Sasuke lg –piiiipp-. Katanya dari lo!!!

Neko : salahin Sasuke, donk!!! Siapa suruh waktu lagi –piiipp- dia lupa nutup jendela kamar lo. Ga sengaja gue lewat trus ngeliat. Ya udah, gue foto2 aja.

Naru : Kenapa lo foto, HAH?!!!

Neko : gue kan fujoshi, jd setiap ada adegan yaoi, ya harus gue abadikan, donk!!!

Naru : TAPI GARA2 LO JADI KESEBAR, TAU!!! SEMUA ORANG JADI MANDANGIN GUE DENGAN ANEH!!!

Neko : SALAHIN SASUKE YANG TELEDOR, DONK!!! JANGAN CUMA NYALAHIN GUE MELULUK!!!

BAGH BUGH BUMM DUAGH CROTT *berantem gaje*

SasuMizu : *saling pandang* Review... *nunjuk kebawah* But NO FLAME, please...

Mizu : Kasian Neko yg udah meras otaknya (?) yg udah kecil makin kecil

Sasu : Kasian Dobe-ku yg setengah mati nahan malu cuma masalah sepele kayak gini

Neko : BAKMIIII~ (Baka Mizu) APA MAKSUD LO, HAH?!!!

Naru : TEME!!! APANYA YG SEPELE, HAH?!!!

SasuMizu : BERISIK!!! *death glare*

NaruNeko : *merinding* se... sereeemmm...

SasuMizu : REVIEW... *nunjuk kebawah*


End file.
